


Change

by panicparade



Series: 25 Days of Draco and Harry [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: slythindor100, F/M, HP: EWE, M/M, Married Couple, Strong Narcissa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you see what they’ve done now?” He asked, voice full of indignation as he stood next to his wife at the window that looked out onto the Malfoy Manor lawns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Written for 25 days of Draco and Harry on slythindor100 based on the above picture prompt! :)  
> Un-betad.  
> Also, apparently all my angst is reserved for Bandom. *faceplam*

Narcissa stood at the window, deep in thought, not noticing the bright lights that were shinning onto her face from the decorations outside. She didn’t move when she heard someone enter the room behind him, after years of being together she could tell it was her husband by the sound of his footsteps.

“Did you see what they’ve done now?” He asked, voice full of indignation as he stood next to his wife at the window that looked out onto the Malfoy Manor lawns. Gone were the towering hedges and priceless marble statues; even the peacocks had been removed!

Narcissa hummed and said nothing, smiling as her eyes swept across the play area that took up a nice chunk of the grounds, remembering how Scorpius had called out to her and waved each time he’d climbed to the top of the slide.

“And must they put so many lights? It’s like the house is on fire! And what about all these Christmas trees all over the place and the kids all running about, no sense of-“

“Why can you not stop complaining and enjoy what’s been given to you for once?” Narcissa interrupted him calmly, sipping from her wine glass and still not looking at her husband. Lucius, for once, did stop talking because never in all their years of marriage had his wife ever cut him off like that.

“Narcissa,” he started, adopting the stern voice he used with Draco, “how dare –“

“No, Lucius, how dare _you_?! How dare you be ungrateful to the boy who’s responsible for you not rotting in Azkaban for the rest of your life? How dare you still act so high and mighty like you’re above the rest when we all know you have nothing left, everything we had was taken away till that one boy, who you can’t stop hating even after all these years, stepped in to save us all? How can you be so cruel when you know he’s the reason Draco’s finally happy again, after all those years he spent in fear because his father was a deluded man?” She paused to catch her breath and took in her husband’s experience, feeling a strange sense of pleasure at seeing his so shocked; _Good_ , she thought _, it’s about time someone put him in his place._

“I saying this for the first and last time, start behaving Lucius, I’ve had enough of you dampening the spirit around the house and making everyone miserable because you can’t see anyone else happy. Your time has passed, accept it, be gracious and move on. Show your son’s husband the respect he deserves and give your grandchildren the love they expect; embrace the changes and move on.”

With that she swept from the room, walking out the door without sparing a look back while Lucius stood at the window, the lights shining on his face.

 


End file.
